Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/Project Eternity/Battle for Eternity
Welcome back again to this announcement of Project Eternity. We are nice to show other of the games that we are showing today. If you enjoyed the announcement of Battle of Bracelets 5, you will love this one: Battle for Eternity, the spin-off of Battle of Bracelets. If you saw the latest additions on BoB 4, you will see some characters that... well, let's let you make your own ideas. The Red Bracelet is now the king Welcome to the year 1995. The Platinum Bracelet has decided to divide its power between 16 Golden Bracelets. One of them, a teenager of the south has got the Red Bracelet. He will soon find some friends like Jessica, the Green Bracelet; Laura, the Indigo Bracelet; Nestor, the Amber Bracelet and more... But they won't be the only people whose power is hidden on their bracelets. We are talking about the Dark Bracelets, the nemesis of the golden group. Erik, the Dark Green Bracelet; Nerea, the Dark Red Bracelet; Mikona, the Dark Blue Bracelet or Tenshi no Maskerade, the Dark Orange Bracelet. These two groups will fight as they will do on BoB 1 or BoB 2. The Dark Bracelets will try to invade the world with darkness and the Golden Bracelets will have to stop their evil plans and avoid that their god, Darkreon wake up from the Olympic punishment that Zeus decided to him. Who will get the victory on this eternal battle between darkness and light? Of course, there will be a little appearance of the Death Bracelets, that had started to work shyly, and there will be also some cameos from the other Battle of Bracelets games. But they will be a surprise. Back to the origins Melia Land and Galactian Land are the main places where the adventure happens, the dark energy of the world is stronger than ever and it has produced that the sunshines are weaker. The countries have been frozen and some places are inaccessible. Thanks to the ice, there is also an ice corridor across the oceanto other countries. Thanks to that, you will have a giant map to explore. And obviously, all the map is full of hidden items, hidden abilities, secret roads, weapons and strange places that you should visit. Remember the Monacal Ruins? or the abandoned station? You have all the time of the world to visit all these place... or not? Also, you can always try to get the different creatures that live throughout the map, try to get powerful beasts to help you in the battle. Wi-fi Codes for Characters, Abilities, Weapons , the Dark Green Bracelet]]As in the latest announced Battle of Bracelets 5, there will be different codes that you can download via Wi-fi that will help you to get exclusive characters that can be only got on that way, such as Aingeru or Drake, despite the fact that they will be playable just in the fighting modes. You can get them using the codes in the special places of the map on the Story Mode. Those codes will unlock special missions that will be necessary to unlock them. The abilities and the weapons can be got also via Wi-fi code too but those unlockable items will be special and worth of getting them. Those abilities are for example Supreme Flood, or Mountain Hell, and the weapons can be different Swords, Arrows, Hammers, Guns, etc. That's all for now. Right down, we will show you different artworks of the game Battle for Eternity. We hope you have enjoyed this announcement. Good evening and Merry Christmas!!! AxelBoB.png|Axel JessicaBoB.png|Jessica LauraBoB.png|Laura Nestor.png|Nestor ErikBoB.png|Erik Maskerade.png|Tenshi no Maskerade Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Things